


I Just Want To Be Yours

by Shipping_fever



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward situations, Craig is an awkward asshole, Future lemon, Kyle can not take a hint, M/M, Past Relationships, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut in the last chapter, Tags, confused, gay fluff, im going to hell, tweek tweak - Freeform, what even are tags, whoa jerking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_fever/pseuds/Shipping_fever
Summary: Craig finds himself falling for a certain ginger, sucks that kyle is oblivious to every hint he drops. Yeah its gonna be a rough year





	1. Chapter 1

Taking another long drag of your "cancer Stick" (as your friends have kindly labeled it) you look down the street as snow falls lightly down from the sky. You can feel your face scrunch up slightly. You hate the cold, among a mile long list of other things. Closing your eyes you take another drag letting the smoke fill your lungs. This was the best part about any day really. The world was quite and you could be alone-

"Oh hey Craig!"

Are you fucking kidding me?

 

You crack one eye open as an orange jacket and a green hat come into view. It's just Kyle. "What?" you ask, irritated.

 

"Nice to see you too, asshole," he sighs, standing next to you. "I thought you were Stan for a sec. I don't remember you having this bus stop?" he asked and, oh god, why is he talking so much?

 

"Dad and mom were fighting. I needed a walk anyway," you explain. There you got your answer, now please shut up-

 

"You shouldn't be smoking, you know," Kyle points out.

 

It will be a miracle you don't hit this kid before the bus comes to get you.


	2. Until Death Do We Part

Needless to say, the bus comes around just as the rest of Kyle's friend group shows up- except for Stan. Maybe he was sick or some shit? Flicking your cigarette out onto the ground you board the bus, letting out a sigh through your nose as you flop down into an empty seat, resting your forehead against the ice cold glass. The bus screeches and lures forward as it whisks you away to prison for the day . . . yes, you guessed it: school.

 

The day drags on slowly until you finally get to lunch, skipping the lunch line because god knows what school food is made out of, you sit at your table, pulling your food free from your bag as the rest of your friends join you. Clyde is going on about how he got some girl's number at the supermarket while you drone him out, munching on your sandwich. Now it's not that you didn't care about Clyde's story, because you really didn't, it's just . . . no that was it.

 

"And then get this- she asked me paper or plastic? I knew it was a home run," he said, smirking victoriously. "Guess this guy got a date to the winter dance first."

"Are you going to call her?" Token asks. "Or wait till last minute and ask your mom again?" That got the table chuckling as Clyde huffs declaring he would defiantly call her when he had a break from his busy schedule. 

 

You don't even notice your eyes drifting from your food to the table across the room. You'd burst out and laugh if that didn't seem like the most douche bag move as you see Kyle without his hat on. It was defying gravity with the red curls poking out, though thankfully his dad took him to the barber's last year and tamed that quote un quote "jewfro" he sported. 

 

"Craig?" Token asked, shaking your shoulder slightly. Swallowing your sandwich, you blink a few times, looking around the table as everyone seems to be waiting for an answer. Getting up, you sling your backpack over your shoulders and crack open your soda, leaving the table for a quick smoke before lunch ends and, by extension, leaving everyone confused and shrugging.

 

"Guess he doesn't want to go to the arcade later?" Clyde says, looking around the table. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you let out a sigh as you walk to the back of the school, digging out your pack of smokes and lighter. A few of the goths look your way but they knew you could care less about whatever the fuck they did back here. Leaning against the wall, you lose yourself in the bitter taste of smoke and feel the stress roll from your shoulders. _just two more classes, Craig, you got this. Yeah, keep thinking that._  

 

Looking around, you put out your treat as the bell rings, meaning you'd head back to your next class. Home Eq- that's how it was spelled right? Eh.

* * *

 

 

The class is only an hour in and you've already gotten your hat taken away. Luckily, you have that one teacher that actually gives a shit about dress code. Sadly, one more outburst and, as the principle put it, 'can kiss that degree goodbye'. 

 

So you are contempt with drawing your teacher as the devil in your notebook, tuning out the lecture about something to do with team work. You bring your head up once the class goes quite and girls are picking names out of a bowl? Once they read out a name the teacher writes their names under "Newly Weds" on the board . . . oh god really? This was her lesson?

 

"Mark?" one girl calls out, looking around the room as you tap your pencil on the desk, waiting for the broad you'd be stuck with. God, you can already hear them asking about Clyde or if you're actually gonna help. Surprisingly the last girl calls out a name and you're left by yourself. Maybe you can pull off that single dad look?

 

An orange jacket running into the class out of breath catches the classes attention, "I'm- . . . Sorry . . . .My . . . . Transferring . . . Wrong Class," he panted out . . . oh god . . . oh god no . . . don't do this . . . don't do it-

 

"Well then- this is odd. Craig, it seems you will be married to Kyle Broflovski," the teacher says, grinning clapping her hands together like she just invented sliced bread.

 

"Fuck-" . . . She did it. Kyle looks over at you, the color leaving his face slightly as he nods. You can already tell he doesn't want to do this anymore than you do. Everyone moves their desks to sit next to their "spouse" and fill out a sheet that will be due at the end of the semester.

 

"So, um . . . I guess we sign this," Kyle says taking out a pen and signing his name in cursive. Who knew anyone still knew how to do that? You take his pen, writing out your own name. "I guess this is all about finding out why marriage is important or something . . . The first question asks where we want to live?" he asked looking at you for an answer.

 

"Don't care," you shrug and he nods, taking his hat off and filling out the paper as you go back to your drawing. That is exactly how the rest of the questions went on until the end of class, where you grabbed your shit and headed to study hall . . . Well Ma always did say to settle down before it was to late. Maybe you can go hang out with the guys after school-

 

"And remember, class: you must fill out each date every Friday, so I know you're working on this as a team," her voice screeches out. You sigh through your nose, getting your hat from her desk. It's like she planned this whole thing knowing you would be in class on a Friday. You wait out in the hallway, grabbing onto the ginger's backpack, stopping him in the hall. "Meet me at the arcade so we can get this over with," and that's all you say, leaving him to stand in the hall as you trudge to study hall to catch up on sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i should stop but i cant


	3. Highscore

Leaning on the chain link fence outside of the building, you look through your social media crap that has been, on multiple occasions, the reason you don't sleep. However, loud yelling and cursing gets your attention as you look up from your phone to see Kyle, Kenny, and Eric walk towards you. _Yay me_ , you think, rolling your eyes.

 

"So! This is your husband? I always knew you could never score it with the chicks, Kahl," Eric says munching on a snickers bar. Man, candy sounds really good right now. Kyle huffs, his face slightly red. "For the last fucking time, it's for homework!" he shouts, his voice cracking slightly.

 

"Whoa, calm down there, feisty," Eric scoffs, shaking his head. "Just don't be sucking his dick while I'm around. Come on, Kinny, we gotta go find Butters; we have some manly things to be doing," he says waddling off as Kenny shrugs, following Eric to make sure Butters wouldn't be victim to bullying today.

 

Kyle has his arms folded, looking down at the snowy ground. Maybe he thought you were mad? "He's wrong," you say, putting your hands in your jacket pockets as he looks up to meet your gaze. "I wouldn't let you suck my dick on a first date," you point out as he scrunches up his face, punching you in the side.

 

"Fuck you, dumbass, let's just- . . . Do you even know what the assignment is?" he asks as you shake your head, shrugging. "We've got to hang out every Friday and at the end answer some questions," he said flipping through the packet.

 

"Can't you do this?" you ask, rolling your head to the side. All this seemed a bit . . . pointless? Yeah, that was the word.

 

"Because we both need to answer. I don't know how you think. Besides, it's one day each week, I think you'll live," he said, putting the paper in his bag as you shrug. Why argue?

 

"Let's go," you say, turning around, walking down the snow covered sidewalk to town. After a few minutes, you realize you have to slow your pace so he could catch up with you. You forget his short legs can't keep up with your lanky ones. Once he's walking by your side, you blink lazily, letting silence settle between you two.

 

"Do you play video games often?" He asks.

"Yeah."

" . . What kinds do you like?"

"A couple"

"Can you say more than two words?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"You're making progress," was all Kyle says, making your lip twitch in a smirk for a moment. Alright, so he was quick with a comeback, maybe today wouldn't suck after all?

* * *

 

Lights flash and cheap music rings out from the arcade as you walk the ginger inside, looking around. Wait it that Token and Tweek? There's Clyde. . . since when did they wanna go to the arcade today?

 

"This one," you say, walking to a shooting game and dropping your school bag, digging around for your wallet. You didn't even realize Kyle left to cash in a five dollar bill for quarters. Standing up, you search through your wallet as he clears his throat. You look up to see him handing you a plastic gun. Putting your wallet back you shrug, taking it and the shooting alien match begins. 

 

You don't bother with the small aliens that litter the screen but instead keep your aim on the larger ones hiding in the background. The match ends in three minutes with you the winner.

 

"Eight hundred to three hundred," Kyle reads, sighing slightly like he was actually sad he lost. "Come on I need proof we were here, let's get some tickets," he said, walking away from the game to the other half of the building. _Yeah, thanks for asking on what I wanted to do, Kyle, you'll make a great wife_. Picking up his and Kyle's bag, you follow him through the crowd.

 

"C-Craig- _gah!-_ " You turn around, nodding at Tweek, who leaves his racing game to come say hello. "A-at lunch I- _ah!-_ didn't think you wanted to come?" he asked, twitching slightly. Must of been a few hours since his last coffee; he was less shaky than usual. You look down kicking at the old, scuffed 80's race car carpet.

 

"I'm on a date. . . . fake date," you reply, shrugging as Tweek raises an eyebrow, obviously confused. "It's for class." 

"Oh-! W-well I- gah- hope it goes well?" he says rubbing his arm slightly. You sigh through your nose, looking around. It was always awkward around you two when Tweek wanted a break and go back to being friends. You still weren't sure why he wanted this but respected his choice. You didn't know what to say to him half the time so you don't say anything and walk away to go find Kyle and fill out the paper then go to bed. It's been a long day.

 

After scoring a good stack of tickets, Kyle finds you playing the claw game. He tries to get you to play the hoops but you push him away, focusing on trying to get that hamster plushie. Almost- fuck! You hit the glass slightly before flipping off the machine and looking around again. The place seemed to thin out a bit so you pray you weren't stuck carrying Kyle's shit around.

 

"Hey, down here, stretch," you hear him call, running up and taking his bag from you. "Here, fill this half out," he offered, giving you his pen and the sheet. It read: What did i learn about my spouse?

 

You tap the pen against your chin for a moment. Kyle's answer was less than complimentary, " _Craig likes to keep to himself and must be on steroids because no human can be that tall_ ". Rolling your eyes, you write down how he was good at hoops and hand him the paper as he hands you a cheap digital camera he said he won for you?

 

" . . . " You take the camera, nodding and walked off to head home looking it over. It was obviously for a kid due to lack of flash, but it had film and said you had twenty pics to take. Maybe you could use this for cheap shots you wanted to capture time to time. After dinner your mom ruffles your hair and you head to bed, dead tired setting the camera on your bed side table.


	4. Stop It

Sitting your pencil down, you chew on the eraser as you look over your latest drawing- an espresso with cinnamon sticks dipped in it. You close your book, not wanting to think about coffee at the moment. Fall had passed and winter was starting up, meaning the year was almost halfway over and the project would come to an end, hopefully. Pushing yourself off the ground, you strut to the locker room, getting changed for P.E: the only other class you shared with Kyle, and even Kenny. The past few weeks have been . . . alright? You could stand leaving your room for one day a week, but hanging with Kyle hasn't been easy. He just keeps talking and asking you things like he wanted to get close to you.

Shaking your head from the thought of Kyle one day showing up with friendship bracelets, you pull the white t shirt down. It was very baggy, almost as baggy as your blue- . . . . what were they called? Basketball shorts? Whatever they were, you hated them. You don't like your legs very much. They make you have a short torso and sitting down in a theater is a pain in the ass-

"Let's get a move on, ladies!" the coach yells and everyone files out into the gym. You stand in the back, leaning against the wall because, frankly, you don't give two shits about your health. Thankfully the coach was to lazy to A) ask the class to take their hats off, and B) plan an actual routine, so basketball it was!

The teams divide up and you walk next to the hoop. True, you were shit at this game but you were tall enough to always make a basket if you stood next to it. Points to Craig. A whistle goes off and every goes like mad dogs, playing the game while most of the class goes to the bench to text away. Of all days you forgot to charge your phone. You catch the ball easily tossing it in the hoop, wait who's team where you even on?

"Craig, stop them!" someone shouts. Man, that guy looked like a douche bag - he might be one. You slap the ball away from the hoop to see that Kyle was the one making the shot . . . well then.

"Is that anyway to treat your smoking wife?" Kenny asked running up and patting Kyle's back, causing them both to laugh. You shrug, unsure of how to answer that exactly. The game goes on and you try to block every shot anyone made at the hoop, getting cheers from what you guessed was your team? However, at one point you hear a loud thud, looking over you see Kyle holding his shine as he hissed through clenched teeth.

Your (as your sister calls it) 'motherly instincts' kick in and you jog over, kneeling down next to him. "What happened?" you ask looking him over.  
"Just- I don't know," he said, clenching his jaw tightly. Sighing, you help Kyle up, carrying him out of the gym to the nurse office. "I can walk! I'm fine! Craig people are starting to stare," he went on and on until you two were sitting in the nurse office.

She says Kyle must of sprained or twisted a muscle and that he should go home. Once she left to make a phone call you two sit in silence.

 

"I don't understand," he said suddenly. "You ignore me, treat us hanging out like a chore . . . then carry me to the nurse office. Craig are you doing the drugs?" Kyle asked as you chuckled, not that little hum when your friends tell a joke and actual laugh bubbles up.

 

"Did you just say _the_ drugs?" you asked turning to look at him. "Listen: I don't know why I do half the shit I do but . . .  I like hanging out with you," you point out, reaching up with a hand and ruffling the red curls as Kyle huffs slightly, his face dusted pink.

 

"You know that's the first time you spoke a whole sentence to me?" he points out.

 

You drop your hand. He has a point . . . you don't know what to say next, or what to do for that matter, so you get up and walk out of the room to finish up the game.


	5. It's Not a Date . . . Right?

After the little nurse trip, you seem to feel like getting your sorry ass out of bed and putting pants on became less of a chore every Friday night. It helped that Kyle planned each time, so all you really did was have to show up and not fuck up everything. Hell, by November, Kyle even gave you his phone number. True you still have only texted like twice in the whole week, you've gotten it but truth is you didn't have much to text.

Chewing on your headphone wires as you scroll through some shitty social site your phone stops your, as Clyde labels it, "gay emo music". Thanks, Clyde. Anyway, yeah, you got a text?

 

 

> ιт'ѕ ғrιday . . . dιd yoυ plan ѕoмeтнιng?

Oh shit- . . . . _So that's what I forgot_. Sitting up, you take a deep breath trying to think of something . . . anything, really . . . wait-

 

 

> wнy woυldn'т ι? geт ready, ι'll вe тнere вy 8

Getting up off your oh so cozy bed, you dig through your clothes to find something that didn't smell like smoke and animal fur. Sighing, you settle on a black tanktop that had some band you used to listen to on it. Throwing on your hoodie you get ready to leave, but something doesn't add up.

"Oh right-" you mutter, grabbing pants, and, to hell with it on what pair you wear- it's not like people will smell your jeans. Heading out, you don#'t bother to tell anyone because, honestly, it's none of their business. Last time you checked, you could put your pants on and make toast like a big boy. Humming slightly, you stop at the front door before taking your dad's truck keys because, hey, didn't he complain the other night you needed more driving practice?

Driving to Kyle's was a little bumpy considering you almost ran a stop sign while trying to light a smoke, _okay, right, focus here, Craig, we don't need to go to jail because you were stressing out_. Parking the old thing out in front of Kyle's house, you sigh through your nose as you put your hat snuggle on your head before heading out across the snowed lawn and knocked on the door.

A woman yelling something in . . . well, it wasn't English, opens the door greeting you in a smile. "Craig! Come in, come in. Kyle is on his way," she said, moving out of the way. Well, no going back now, is there? You nod, stepping inside the warm household to see a small kid playing on the Xbox in the living room. Shrugging, you take a seat on the sofa, watching him play. This had to be Mike, right? God, he had such a shitty memory.

" _Kirbes!_ There's a gentlemen here for you," the woman calls out before quickly heading back to the kitchen.

 

"So, um . . . are you like the guy my brother goes to hang with every Friday?" the small kid asked, turning away from his game and you nod as he grins. "Good because you look really cool; my brother needs more cool friends," he said, giggling slightly. You smile a little. If that wasn't a boost to your ego, what was?

 

Kyle can be heard tripping and cursing as he comes down the stairs before falling to the floor at the base of the stairs. You stand up, walking over to the fallen figure.

 

"Graceful."

"Fuck you. Unlike you, I want an A in this class, I thought you forgot," he said, standing up to glare at you. Sucks that he doesn't even come to your chin, the shorty.

"Ready?"

" . . . Alright, let's go," he says, heading to the door as you shrug, nodding Kyle's smaller brother goodbye and heading outside. He hurriedly wraps his coat around himself, already shivering, "How did you even know where I lived?" he asked, looking up at you.

 

"Kenny helped," and with that fully explained, you walk down the porch and to the truck, the sound of hurried footsteps following you.

* * *

 

 

Alright, so maybe this was half planned out as you two sit in a booth, looking over the diner menu. Well, you do, Kyle just sits there and looks around, fidgeting.

 

"Not hungry?" you ask, looking over at him. He jumps slightly, shaking his head like he was spacing out for awhile.

"No it's just . . ."

"Just?"

"This . . . feels more like a date," he said, wringing his hands together.

"I know," you say, nodding, _wasn't that the whole point of this assignment?_

"No, I mean . . . like a real one," he says before looking over at your probably confused face. Sighing, he shook his head and picked up the menu again, looking it over. A tired waitress stops by, taking both your orders before heading back to pass on the message on to the back. The silence that follows is suffocating. You don't know what to say, so you just let yourself blink lazily. He still looks at you like he's waiting, sighing through your nose you rub the back of your neck. 

 

"I did forget," you admit. "And I was hungry . . . we can go, if you want," you offer as he shakes his head smiling slightly.

"No, this is . . . it's nice. Beats eating at home every night," he says, folding his arms on the table. Just like that, his walls just fell down and he went off, talking about everything you could think of. What he ate today, what he did in math class, all of it. You listen to all of it, relieved you don't have to talk about anything.

 

Your drinks arrive and soon does the food, all the while you nod and listen as he just gushes about science and how something plus something . . . science words? . . . Oh god, he's using smart words. Suddenly he stops his face almost going as red as his hair.

 

"I'm . . . shit, Craig, I must of talked your ears off, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," you say, shrugging as you stuff a handful of fries into your mouth.

"No, it isn't, I . . . I should let you talk," he said, letting you have the floor . . . fuck. You shift in your seat, taking a sip of your drink before wracking your brain for anything.

"I drew today," you say, shrugging as Kyle perks up halfway into biting his burger, _god that's cute_.

 

 . . . 

 

 _Wait, what?_ What do you mean what? _What the fuck brain, what did you just say? I thought we weren't going to do this? . . . It's gonna end up like last time_.

 

"What did you draw?" he asked when he finished his bite and you shrug, digging through your bag that you brought along because for some reason you carry a lot of shit with you where ever you go. Pulling out an old worn sketchbook, you flip through the thousands of drawing before stopping at a page of a man looking into a full body mirror. The only thing was that he didn't have a face. Reaching over, he hesitantly took the book, running his fingers over the page.

 

"This is amazing," he said, looking at you before going back to the drawing. "Where's his face?" he asked cautiously.

"I . . . I don't know who he is," you say, shrugging and taking the book back, stuffing it into your bag before going back to your meal. You can tell Kyle has a million questions but you finish your meal in silence. 

 

After you pay, you walk slowly to the parking lot before Kyle stops you. "Craig?" he asks, holding onto your arm and biting his bottom lip. You can feel your heart racing as you look at him, unsure of what to say, so you don't say anything. "You do know you put your pants on backwards right?" he said as you look down. Well you sure did huh . . . 

 

"My eyes are up here," was all you say making Kyle do a snort like laugh. 

 

You made it your goal to hear that snort laugh again one day, but for now? You drive Kyle home after filling out the last of the paper. All that was left was writing your vows for the fake weddings before Christmas break. No, yeah, the teacher was pulling out all the stops for this assignment. On the way home, you light up a smoke without crashing before turning on the radio up so loud it drowned out your thoughts.

 

_Don't fall for him, Craig._

_Don't let yourself get hurt again._

_He probably doesn't even like guys._

_He won't stay with you- he won't. Your too cold._

_. . . . God do those freckles look cute._

 

"Fuck me," you sigh out, parking the truck and heading upstairs after flicking your cigarette into the ash tray outside, because heaven forbid you smoke inside. 

 

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Bedtime Blues

You wake up, stretching out as your alarm clock blares off, telling you to get your ass out of bed. Sitting up, you rub at your eyes as your mom opens the door, turning on the bedroom light. "Come on, Kyle," she says as you nod, running a hand through the red mess of your hair before getting up and stepping into the bathroom. Usually you only shower at night because your hair takes hours to dry and that's something to don't wanna deal with in the mornings, let alone at all in general. 

 

You brush your teeth and soon you are dressed and smell less like a teenager. Points to Kyle.

 

"Later, mom; see ya, Ike!" you call out as you grab your bag and head out to the bitter cold. It was the first day of December and snow was blanketing the ground, though that was nothing unusual. You hum slightly, snow crunching under your boots as you make your way to the bus stop where your best friend was already waiting. "Hey,Stan!" you cheer, waving your arm as he smiled, returning the wave. _Hey, it was actually Stan this time, two points for Kyle_.

 "Hey, dude, ready for another day of school?" he asked leaning against the bus stop sign as you chuckled nodding. "One more day closer to summer," you pointed out. Stan nods, looking out across the street, watching Kenny not get hit by a car and standing safely with you guys for now. You smile and nod at him as he gives you a muffled reply you can't always 100% translate, but his tone seemed cheerful. Finally, Cartman wobbles, over giving you the usual offensive greeting.

 

"Well, Kahl, it's good to see you here. Thought following Craig around like a puppy was your new job," he said smugly.

"Shut up, Cartman, it's too early," you say, feeling your hands ball up in fists slightly.

"I'm surprised you can walk all way to the bus stop . . . guessing that you were on your knees the whole time you two hung out," he said, smirking as you feel your face heat up in rage.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Cartman!" you shout out as Stan and Kenny stand in between you two to stop Eric from getting his ass kicked. Usually he wouldn't even bother you with so many "suggestive" insults when you hung out with people that were of the male gender, but last winter dance you didn't want to find a date so you and Clyde went together as bros. For some reason his mom came along and left a few minutes later, but you didn't ask Clyde what that was about. Obviously Eric took it as something else and it didn't help that you didn't know what you were exactly either. 

 

_Like do I have to be gay or straight? Can't I just love dogs?_

 

Sighing slightly, you board the bus, sitting with Stan to exchange your latest stats on some online tribe game. Whatever it was called, you were both borderline addicted. The rest of the day drones on until you get to Home Education. Sitting down, you pull out the finished packet, looking through it to make sure everything was done before it was time to turn it in. Smiling slightly, the teacher walks around picking them up and heading to her desk when suddenly something seems to be missing? 

 

_Phone? check. Did you check your blood sugar levels? Yes . . . Wait- have you ever, since entering the class, been in uncomfortable silence or coughed just standing next to someone because they smoke? . . . No-_

 

"Where's Craig?" you ask softly, looking around the room, not seeing the giant anywhere. Chewing on your bottom lip you wait till class is over and sneak out from your last class. It's not like you're ever gonna need your cooking class for the future. It almost scares you how easy it is to just walk out of school and out to the sidewalk.

 

_Why am I ditching class?! . . . Oh god, what if something happened to Craig? He could of died or been kidnapped by werewolves or worse!  . . . Wait, this is stupid, I'm over thinking everything._

 

Too late, now we're here.

 

Sighing, you look around the home, seeing it empty. Walking up, you try the door that was unlocked? Yeah, okay, Craig was murdered. Walking upstairs to his bedroom because, shit, all houses must be the same in a small town like this right? You push open door after door, trying to find his room.

 

"Craig? . . . Craig's sister? . . . Mr Serial Killer?" you ask as you walk around before finding his surprisingly clean room.  Well, almost clean as you see a breathing pile of someone under a mess of blue and black blankets. Swallowing your fear you walk up to the side of the bed, pulling up the blankets to see Craig hiding under them, squinting his eyes when light flooded into his blanket shell.

 

"Fuck off, mom, I'm not going to school," he says softly, pulling the blanket back down.

"Hey, I'm just happy you aren't dead, son," you say, smiling slightly as you look around, unsure of what to do. You can hear him sigh like he was waiting for you to leave. "Wanna talk about it?" you ask as the mass just rolls away to the other side of the bed. Alright what's the most sensible thing to do? _Craig is upset, maybe, or sick?_ You can't really tell with him- no matter what he says, it's always in that monotone kinda bored voice. 

 

Letting your backpack hit the floor, you kick off your shoes, sitting on the bed next to him while wiggling out of your orange coat. Hell, when you're sick, you hate being alone, why not take a shot in the dark and try to be there for Craig? The worst that could happen is he kicks your ass. Oh boy. 

 

 You can feel him tense up next to you, sighing you lay down, looking up at the plain white ceiling. "We got an A on our packet," you say out loud, twiddling your thumbs as you shiver slightly. The heater wasn't even turned on so the house was just as cold as outside. Well that was until he rolls over swallowing you into the blankets and are surrounded in a heat wave. It's dark but you can faintly make out Craig glaring down at you as your face heats up.

 

"Why are you here?" he asked, agitated.

"I . . . I don't know . . . I mean like . . . I wanted to make sure you weren't dead and shit," you say, which was the honest truth. Suddenly you freeze up as . . . wait . . . what's happening? Is- what?

 

Well Kyle, you're being kissed right now. No, yeah, this isn't some weird dream or a sad fan fic some teen wrote online; it's real. Closing your eyes slightly, you attempt to copy Craig as you kinda kiss back? _Like is that gay? Do I even like Craig?_ but you know it's awkward and sloppy as he pulls away and pushes out off his bed onto the floor. 

 

_What the fuck? Rude._

"I'm fine . . . just tired," is all he says before returning to his blanket shell.

 

Sighing, you get up, putting your boots back on and head home. You don't know what the hell just happened but you better be getting extra credit for putting up with this.

_I wonder whats for dinner?_

 


	7. Oh God Its A Date Isnt It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa hey im not dead nice here's some gay smutty shit to keep you at bay

Little to say, after the other night, you had no fucking clue on what to make of that- so you went to the only person you were sure knows everything about this. As expected, Kenny busted out laughing saying that, yes indeed, what you did was very gay. 

 

"Well, I mean . . . can I undo this?" you ask, sitting on the edge of Kenny's bed, your head hung.

"You kidding me? Kyle, you've got a fine piece of ass kissing you. I say take advantage of this," he says, patting your back.

"Yes, Kenny, because I want Eric to have proof that he was right about what I want to sink my rocks into," you mumble, rolling your eyes.

"Dude, Craig's badass; plus everyone knows you can kick that sad boy's ass. Kyle, I say if you liked it, even just a tiny bit, then test the waters," Kenny says, shrugging. "That's all the advice I got," he said as you nod, chewing on the inside of your cheek. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

 

Okay, yes, this was bad. 

 

Here you are on another fake date . . . just the two of you out at the park, not talking. Not awkward at all.

 

"Did I  . . . did I make things weird?" Craig asks, almost scaring out out of your jacket. 

"Weird? No? I already forgot about it," you laugh out slightly, putting your hands into your jacket pockets as you two walk out to the empty parking lot. Maybe a mugger would stop by and then the ice between you two would be gone?

 

"Don't lie," Craig says, leaning against the hood of his truck, sliding out a pack of worn out smokes - some knock off brand, you assume, standing a few feet away, never liking the idea of smoking yourself but, boy, did you love the smell on others. You make a high pitched hum as you rock on the heels of your boots, watching him cautiously, the lighter giving you a clear view of his worried face for a moment.

 

"Well, I hated that you just pushed me off the bed after, like wow, dick move on your part, but I . . . kinda liked it? I mean, it was my first kiss so it's not like you had any competition," you say, stepping a bit closer like Craig was some hungry coyote who would either nuzzle you for food or lash out, and maybe you shouldn't compare this guy to some desert animal.

 

"I wasn't thinking . . . wasn't sure if you even swung that way," he explains, smoke traveling off his lips as he uses his right leg to kick up from leaning on the truck, looking down at you through smokey eyes. It was a intimidating feeling you didn't much care for; you would prefer for the wall around the lanky teen to just break down all this bullshit; teen wolf drama doesn't really fly for you.

 

"I don't like games, Craig. If you're gonna kiss me then do it," you say, knowing it came out like some spoiled brat but, sure enough, he followed your orders, scooping you up in his arms and sealing your lips in a kiss - a proper one, thank you very much. Shit was all 80's prom queen romance that you imagined would be real nice and you would be a liar if you didn't make some embarrassing sounds when he set you on the hood, swirling your tongues together in a messy makeout.

 

The rest of the evening was a blur, but you remember smiling when you went to bed that night, happy you made some sort of progress in getting into Craig's heart. God, that sounded so gay

 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, you, Craig Tucker, were pacing your room, Kyle's face burned in the back of you eyelids as you recall tonight - the way he whined for more when you pulled away, telling him he needed to go home. A cold shiver runs down your spine when you sit back on your bed, your mind conflicting with your body, half of you wanted to devour the innocent ginger but the other half was so fucking scarred of trusting them like that.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fucky, fucky, fuck, fuck, fuck," you sigh out standing up and putting your hoodie over your precious Strip's cage, the almost grey and white guinea pig sniffing curiously. Your son didn't need to see the sins of your awkward lust for a pale ginger. Flopping on the bed, you wiggle your jeans down, along with your boxers, sighing out as you sneer, seeing your shaft standing at attention, desperate for some action. Licking your lips slightly, you get some lotion before hesitantly grasping at it, letting out a weak breathless moan.

 

Sure, there could of been more graceful ways to put it, but nothing could romance a lanky, sweaty teen trying to keep quiet as he rubbed one out with a certain person's name on his lips, before passing out, planning to shower in the morning.


	8. Remedies to broken hearts

Well as the reader of this unlikely pair you probably have many unanswered life questions at this point in the lives of our little gay beans, such as what about that school project? How many weeks as it been since they got together? Where's the smut?

 

Well that shit doesn't matter 

 

You tuck a stray piece of orange hair back behind the green hat you always where before checking yourself out in the school bathroom, you hate how sweaty you always get exercise sucks so hopefully it wasn't that bad after all you had a bad boy crushing on you how much of an honor was that? No seriously was that big you have no idea i mean yes wendy told you but is that a reliable source?

 

Grabbing your bag you head out to the snowy parking lot over to a worn out truck where a skinny bean pole was smoking away like his life depended on it, he seemed nervous? Well in Craig's defense he had a reason to be nervous

 

"Hey relax its just dinner with my parents its not like your impressing the president, my mom expects you to have manners and my dad is in hopes this is all some phase" you say placing a hand on his stiff shoulder as he sighs putting out his smoke shaking his black bangs from his face as he nods hooking an arm around your waist hugging you close. Nuzzling up to them you hug back your nose filling with the smell of smoke and mountain dew, you loved how skinny this guy was you could wrap your arms around him and it made for a great body pillow.

 

Pulling away you give a awkward smile trying to reassure them before slipping into his truck folding your arms shivering slightly as some snow sprinkles down, when he hops in he turns on the heater before pulling out of the drive way your stomach churning a bit as you worry what your mom might say

"Mani hope your hungry, my mom always cooks enough to feed a whole army" you say chuckling a bit seeing a smile tug at their lips making you relax i mean whats the worst that could happen?

 

* * *

 

Pulling up your truck you let out a shakey sigh, you never were good at meeting parents you can already remember how you broke tweeks tv last year when you two were dating, shaking your head you turn off the engine as that cute curly hair ginger ran inside ahead of you. Gulping you follow into the very warm house were Ike was playing video games his dad was reading the paper in the living room. Suddenly the very busty mother of Kyle crushes her son in a hug before smiling at you crushing you in her strong arms and powerful perfume, awkwardly you try to hug back a small chuckle escaping your lips like mother like son you suppose.

 

You take off your coat sighing softly it must of been a million degrees inside this home, humming slightly Kyle's dad gives you a dirty look as everyone heads into the dinning room where a feast was laid out goodness he wasnt kidding. Your stomach rumbles out as you lick you lips letting them say thanks before stuffing your mouth, dear god you could live here if they were gonna keep up this great food. 

 

"So Craig did kyle buy you anything?" 

 

You set down your fork for a moment swallowing the pound of food you were nomming away on, Nom is  a word right? An action maybe? Whatever the case was you were failing enlgish . . . oh wait he asked a question!

 

"Yeah, lunch sometimes uh . . .. i think maybe a weird t shirt" you shrug off as his dad sneers and shaking his head mumbling something

 

Looking around it dawns on you that . . . maybe you don't belong here? I mean look at the fucking feast your eating, the fancy silverware hell they even had one of those weird cloths you put over your table even through its just cheap wood and you can use a cloth to wipe it clean i mean one stain on that and its ruined. Sinking in your seat a bit you nibble at your meal

 

Who were you kidding? You were gonna get with the lawyer's son? God if this didn't scream gold digger what did? God what were your goals in the future anyway?  Maybe move away, get a skateboard?

 

Dinner ends and soon everyone turns in kyle beaming like you just won a noble prize, sighing you get up heading to the door feeling him tugging on your arm, "Listen i just- im not ready for this okay? Your dad doesn't like me i get it i just . . . i cant get into something like this" you say backing out of the room, "Dating you means i . . .im gonna get attached and i just . . ." you dont know what to say or how to finish the sentence so you dont and you head outside drowning out the hurtful words hes screaming out that you more than anything deserve

 

Getting in your truck you drive home and head straight to bed letting stripes out first letting him on your bed and you cry, you dont know why your crying but you do it anyway like a damn they just pour out. You dont think you did the right thing, in fact you hate you just had to push him away but . . . god its not like you were gonna be a prize to show

 

Where you just talking yourself down? Maybe you over reacted, maybe you just felt safer when you were alone?

 

He texted you

You dont text back

You dont think your going to school tomorrow


	9. Its Hard To Sulk When Its Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then you get your smut im so proud

Sitting down in the coffee shop you suck in a small breath letting it out slow and easy rubbing your shoulders a bit as you stare into the cup of coffee watching the steam swirl up into the cold atmosphere. The coffee shop bell rings every now and then announcing that someone has arrived for coffee before fading off into their own little world leaving you here alone at the bar watching your coffee slowly chill the steam no longer rising up to fight off the cold.

 

"Craig are- . . . are you gonna drink anything? Because y-you kinda been just sitting there for an hour now" Tweak says folding his arms leaning on the counter top making you grit your teeth and gently push the cup towards the blonde making him sigh through his nose. "Listen . . . I know you like to play this cold solider guy who can't feel anything but you can't keep doing this okay? W-what we had was nice, it really was but what you h-have -with- gah" he pauses taking a deep breath trying to calm down his caffeine shocked brain, "What I'm trying to say is that maybe stop being such a pussy and tell the world to fuck off, Kyle's good maybe you need that in your life?"

 

Did you ask to be on the Oprah show? No you didn't you weren't sulking and you certainly weren't being a pussy you were just .  . . oh shit god dammit he was right but he doesn't have to know this

 

"Eat a dick Tweak"

"I love you to now either buy another cup of coffee or go say sorry to a certain ginger"

 

Grabbing your hat you huff before getting up  and heading outside the cold hair punching you in the face with a slight sting from the cold snow that always seemed to be here, stupid weather. Shaking your head you briskly walk to your truck slamming the door behind you and heading out. Like some shitty knight going to profound his love to the princess. Wait Kenny was a princes what was kyle? An elf? Man being a kid had more fun adventures unlike now. Now it was all teenage hormones and angst but mostly hormones. 

* * *

 

Buttoning up your bright orange jacket you head outside a lot on your mind more than usual really, Craig was complicated very very complicated. . . Like what was up with him? He hates you, then kisses you, then has dinner, then hates you again. Either you were a very bad kisser or food was a deal breaker for Craig- 

 

Oh hey someones hugging you from behind please dont be a serial kidnapper

 

"Hey"

 

Oh no its worse its a angst boyfriend, you squirm away before turning around scowling you can feel your face flare up in heat you weren't sure if you should cry or start hitting him both sounded good. His hair is covering his eyes mostly making you reach up brushing the black locks back under the beanie getting a good look at those eyes, they look hurt and tired but you know you have to stand your ground.

 

"Listen i dont know what you want exactly-"

"I'm sorry . . . I guess i forgot that you actually liked me? Wow saying it out loud is kinda weird heh" he said shrugging a smile tugging at his lips, "I just . . . all i am is some loser who really wants to throw up because im trying to say i like you. Like a lot, like if we weren't on school grounds id be kissing you but-" Holy shit hes talking, like talking talking craig knew words-

 

You laugh softly hugging him tightly so tightly that when you nuzzle into his chest you hear his heart beat ring in your ears, "Shut up craig" you say softly and after a moment you feel him return the hug. "Dude im not mad or anything but it would be nice if you didn't just ditch me after my dad was a dick" you sigh out leaning against him his cold hands slipping in your hair up under your hat making you shiver. 

 

"Deal"

"Never thought id be happy to hear you go back to one worded sentences" You reply smugly as he smiled a bit and you walk him back to his truck. He offers to drive you home looking around you see your peers leaving high school making you nod happily as a cold breeze passes by you almost pushing you towards the obvious answer

 

you let him, you offer him to come inside

He agrees 

You think that this is gonna turn out all okay

And it does 


	10. Here Is Your Smut

You dont even get your jacket off until he's clawing at your shirt trying to tug you down for a kiss, "Seriously?" you ask as he seals your lips together in a soft kiss, his entire body is like a furnace radiating heat just like the whole house does seriously their heating bill must be seriously expensive. Slender fingers thread up into your dark locks and up under your beanie making you shudder as you try to pull away from the onslaught of kisses only to have the ginger huff.

 

"Dude come on get down here" he says bunching up your shirt in his hands his face dusted pink, he squirms a bit like holy shit this is like some cheesy porno the boyfriend comes over when the parents aren't home and things happen, "This is like the only time im ever going to let this happen so you need to stop day dreaming"

 

"Kyle seriously you need to like calm down" you say picking him up as he scrambles to climb you like a jungle gym kissing up your neck making you sigh softly oh shit this guy's good. "Seriously i think its like a full moon for your hormones just chill out" you say as the sound of buttons popping ring in the air and his orange jacket falls to the floor, "Ugh- fine but just for a little bit" Ah dammit you caved come on Craig be the adult here or some shit. His hands cup your chin so he can finally kiss you with all he can letting out a sigh like kissing you was the cure for the common headache. 

 

With awkward steps and knocking into a corner you tumble down onto the sofa letting him top because you're just a kind person and no other reason than that seriously no reason not like you liked being the bottom because you dont . . . what? Seriously! Who even likes being the bottom? Letting the top just go wild with your body and praising- shit fuck forget you even thought that focus on- on something, man he's really grabby

 

"What's gotten into you?" you sigh out as he squeezes your ribs making you really wish you're brain would shut up and enjoy the long over due attention, kyle chuckles slightly pulling away his hat sliding off onto the floor as he wraps his arms around your neck his body pressed against your's like a puzzle piece. 

 

"Honestly i'm kinda sick of this good guy bullshit, all i've done is homework and be the mom friend  of the group i want fun too" he said nuzzling their forehead against yours his heat smothering you at this point. You don't know what to say so you say nothing and seal your lips together letting his tongue push past your lips making you groan softly hopefully you weren't too cold for him

* * *

 

You could make up some bullshit excuse on why you just basically attacked craig with your horny teenager powers but honestly did it even matter? You just wanted to feel good you had so much stress it was a surprise your hair didn't turn grey yet so this is just what you need. A little make out session and it was it everything you hoped it was even a little better, Craig was a pretty quite guy but you soon learned that if you found just the right spots he would make the most adorable little mewls or groans of your name honestly it was pretty fucking sexy. 

 

Your head was dizzy from lack of air as you felt blood rush down to below your pants line making you roll you body against Craig as you latched onto his chilly neck working on soft spots leaving as many marks as you could. Hands tugged at your hair as he started to grind up meeting your hips your name a breathy whisper on his lips as you moan against his neck deeply. Pulling up you made it your goal to warm him up, with your touches and kisses he'd would melt in your arms oh god he could blush that was really cute. You must of said that part out loud because he closes his eyes blushing even deeper almost red shrinking in on himself a bit making you slow down your practically dry humping. Causing him to grunt his soft blue eyes prying open

 

"Craig let me take care of you" you say softly as a shudder racks through his body as he arches his back holy shit you must just lose it right here and now, "Please" you say softly ghosting your lips across his hickies making him nod quickly so fast you were actually worried his head would pop off and roll away. Craig pants and curses as you press your palm to his chest and slide it down his body first his chest then just above his pant line where a obvious tent straining just as much as your own awaited. Smiling slightly you pop the top button making a hungry like moan as you unzip and tug those annoying denim clothing down revealing black briefs. 

 

Alright so your knowledge of this stuff is limited to that one time kenny bet you twenty bucks you couldn't watch a full gay porno, weirdest twenty bucks you ever earned honestly, sucking in a breath you hold it as you reach down rubbing the wet spot their dick was making and you swear to god craig was gonna wake up the whole town with the moan that followed. Shushing him tenderly you tease the fabric feeling him claw at your shirt his whole body squirming as his legs begin to shake. You know you're moaning along seeing as your kinda drooling but this is all to hot you dont care. 

 

"Kyle" he groans bucking his hips up trying to talk but its all a stuttering mess, "You too" he says crashing your lips together as you nod slightly and try to pull away, "Not here" you explain getting up not wanting to be the reason the living room smells like sex and Axe body wash. Nodding he tries to follow but its a really awkward wobbly rush up to your room causing you both to laugh until you kick the door closed to your bed room craig already laying down on your bed his jeans and shoes kicked off to the floor as he starts to tug off his shirt

 

"Holy fuck" you sigh out breathless making him blush a dark red sitting there just in his underwear as you try to rush over following suit tossing your clothes off making a mess of your room until you join them in the bed crashing your lips together groaning softly his skinny legs wrap around your waist making you gently push them down against your blankets. LEtting a strained sigh through your nose you slip down your underwear making you both blush hotly as craig does the same with his own just below his knees which is all you both could want as you try to find a semi comfortable position pressing your uh- Junk together? Oh that didnt say to sexy dont say that out loud.

 

Nuzzling their neck you sigh softly and drink up his moans as you grind slightly down pumping your dicks together the wet sound that followed burning your ears as you settle into a slow pace wanting to drag out their sounds as long as possible. "Amazing, oh fuck craig yes your incredible" you sigh out the praises cant be stopped and he really appreciates it as he clings to you like a life line gushing out like it was his job. It doesnt take long before you both cum with wide eyes and embarrassing moans, collapsing you pant harshly as you hug your craig close. Your craig, hes all your's 

 

"Kyle?"

"Mmmmm"

"Heh, yeah, i uh, i love you to"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Welp Theres my shipping trash


End file.
